Emerald
This article is about Emerald in the TV series. For Emerald in the movie, please see Emerald/Movie. Princess Emerald is a fire elemental fairy and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Emerald was proud, self-centered and selfish. But she changed in season 4 because of her friends. She still cares about hair products and fashion, but not so much anymore. Later in the series, she began to learn that friends and families are much better than shopping and fashion. Unlike Liana, she likes to play and have fun and partying. It is unknown how they can be best friends. Magical Abilities History Spring Emerald met Diamond when she was battling a witch in the first episode. She warned to Diamond to get out because she didn't know Diamond was a fairy. Diamond slapped the witch's face, but fire came out of her hand. Emerald was shocked. The witch disappeared. Emerald introduced herself and said that Diamond should go to the college for fairies. Diamond said her parents won't let her and they went to Diamond's house.Diamond's Destiny A few days later, Emerald and the girls decided to practice their powers at the "Attack Gym". She and the girls transformed and attacked each other. Daphne then was accidentally attacked water by Liana and was frozen. Diamond and Emerald combined their fire powers and melt the ice. Liana apologized to Daphne and Daphne said it was okay, it was her first attack.The Attack Gym Later in the season finale, Emerald and The Gems defeated The Ancestral Witches. They all celebrate their victory and the headmistress told that she was proud with all of them. Summer She met and the other Gems met Cinnamon and they became friends. Diamond tried to make Cinnamon and Liana friends, but instead they keep arguing until they stopped in the ending. In the finale, she and The Gems defeated Senkhara. They all said they can't do it without Cinnamon. Diamond said that it was great to earn Harmony, and The Gems later agreed. Autumn The Gems were celebrating their final year at Fairiex. Soon, Headmistress Ara told them that there's a mission, and only they can accomplish. Diamond said that they can do it, and they all later agreed. They then earned Sirenix and Dark Sirenix. Later in the season finale, she and The Gems have defeated their villain. Cinnamon met a handsome boy named Roy and they became a couple. Diamond was happy for herself and The Gems, and then later blushed when Dean told her she was awesome, but she still hated him. Winter The Gems went to Earth to find a fairy named Jewel. They searched for her. After they found her, they must earn a new transformation, Heartix and Linix. Later in the final, they've defeated The Wizards of The Black Circle. Jewel was happy that she earned her Heartix, but did not achieve Linix yet. It was revealed that she earned it in the movie. Movie The Gems have to defeat Senkhara, The Ancestral Witches and The Wizards of the Black Circle. When they were fighting, the Ancestral Witches chanted a spell and there was a dark curse. The Gems became fairy tale characters. Liana and Cinnamon who still know who they are went to find the other Gems, and later convinced them about the dark curse. In the end, The Gems broke the curse and defeated their enemies. Mid-Spring The Gems have to find the last fairy on Earth, Nina. They also have to battle a new enemy, Ammut. As they try to earn Elemental Gems, they will find lots of tasks that they have to pass. Later in the finale, Nina earned her Elemental Gems. They all then defeated Ammut and started a new life and get jobs. Mid-Summer Unlike Sugar and Diamond, Emerald seems to like Iris. She and Iris get along very well since Iris has an electrifying glove, which Emerald calls fashionable. She then told Iris that Diamond does not hate her, since Iris thought Diamond disliked her, even though Diamond does. Transformations Basic Her Basic outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Harmony Her Harmony outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Sirenix Her Sirenix consists of a tube top with light yellow colors and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow with pink and orange borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light yellow and has pink lining. Her wings are mainly orange with the top part pink. Her bottom wing border is orange. Her wings effect are orange-colored stars.Her shoes are light pink heels similar to her Harmony, but with fuchsia and orange straps. Dark Sirenix Her Dark Sirenix consists of a tube top with gray colors and black and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow with gray and silver borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light yellow and has black lining. Her wings are mainly orange with the top part red. Her bottom wing border is orange. Her wings effect are orange-colored stars. Her shoes are light gray heels with fuchsia and orange straps. Heartix/Power of Heart Her Heartix consists of a orange top and green and orange skirt. She also wears pink gloves and yellow boots with flowers surround her leg. Her wings are colored yellow and pink. Her hair are pigtails similar to Harmony. Linix Her Linix outfit keeps her pigtails that were present in her Harmony, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Harmony transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Harmony gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Harmony wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Elemental Gems Her Elemental Gems consists of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top (similar to the one she wore while in Basic form), a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border. Firix Her Firix consists of a purple top with green sleeves. She has crimson leggings and black shoes. Transformation Gallery Voice Actresses Movie Portrayers In the half live-action half animated movie The Gems: The Dark Curse, Emerald was portrayed by Taylor Swift. In the animated version, she is voiced by Jennifer Seguin. Trivia * She was inspired by Selena Gomez. * Her personality is shared with Stella in Winx Club. * Emerald was originally planned to be named Bloom. * As seen in webisode 23, Emerald is a big fan of Demi Lovato. * Emerald and Liana have opposite personalities, but are best friends. ** Liana likes fashion like Emerald, but she likes technology more and Emerald dislikes technology. * Emerald's movie portrayer was originally going to be Saoirse Ronan. * Emerald dislikes horror movies. * She is the only guardian fairy among The Gems. * Her name refers to a bright green precious stone consisting of a chromium-rich variety of beryl. * According to her and Daphne's profile page, they watch and like Monster High. References Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Emerald Category:The Gems